Another ChickFlick?
by FullMetalRitz
Summary: Shuichi's been asked to star in a movie! But what if it turns into much more than that? Now it's the fight for Shuichi. ShuxYuki,ShuxOC
1. Scene 1

Scene 1 

It was the dead of night, light only to be found by the street lamps on the ends of the road. Shuichi Shindou was on his way to a department store to buy himself some snacks. He stared down the path thinking about why his stomach had to tell him that he must get some food now, at this time of night. He could have always gotten some food from his fridge over at Yuki's place, but unfortunately all that was in there were beer and some leftover fish.

He turned at the corner to see his destination. He sprinted into the store only to find a few people walking down the isles collecting their own items.

Shuichi quickly ran over to the junk food to find his favorite okashi ever. "Pocky!" It was a good thing he got there so fast, because that was the last one left. "But why does it have to be so high?" Shuichi asked himself under his breath. He reached up to it with much difficulty and found himself standing there for 4 min's trying to get the treat. Suddenly when he was only mere centimeters away, some one else grabbed it for them selves.

Shuichi looked at the empty space from which his Pocky was placed. "Hey! Whataya think your doin! That's mi-"

He turned around to see a gorgeous man with icy blue hair.

'_Is this kid supposed to be a boy? No… She can't be…' _The man found himself staring at Shuichi before he shook his head and smiled. "Here, I saw that you were having trouble reaching this, so I figured that I'd help you out" The young man handed Shuichi the strawberry pocky and asked "What could a pretty girl like you be doing out at a time like this all by yourself?"

Shuichi was mortified. Some one thought he was a girl… Again. "I'm not a girl! I'm a man!" Shuichi exclaimed viciously. The guy jumped at the yell.

"Oh, I'm really sorry. It's just that your…" The stranger put on a faint blush from the mistake. "Uh, well I'm sorry, my name's Hideaki by the way. Ichinose Hideaki." He stretched out his hand towards Shuichi hoping to get a handshake.

Shuichi grabbed Hideaki's hand and smiled. "It's okay, that's not the first time it happened… My names Shuichi Shindou!" He let go of his hand and stared down at the pocky. "Thanks for helping me…"

"No problem!" Hideaki looked down at his watch. "Oh! Sorry! But I gotta run. If I don't get back now, my friend's gonna lock the door on me!"

Shuichi just nodded and heard a faint yell from down the isle. "I hope I can run into you again sometime Shuichi!" He stood there lost in space when he cried out "Shoot! If I don't hurry, **_my_ **Yuki's going to lock me out!" With that he got the rest of the items he needed and rushed out the door. Of course he paid too.

'Fwick'

Erie Yuki leaned back in his office chair, lighting up a cigarette. _'Damn… How long does it take that punk to get some snacks?'_

He took a drag of his cigarette and glanced at his laptop screen. "Sigh. I can't think of anything else to write. What am I going to do now? Mizuki's expecting the manuscript in 3 days." He let out a puff of smoke and directed it up at the ceiling. "Oh well. I'll get it done sooner or later… I've been in tighter spots."

"Tadaima! Yuki!" Shuichi walked into the dark living room setting down the food. _'Probably in his office still' _He thought.

Just then Yuki walked into the room. "What took ya' so long baka?" He looked over at the clock, "How can it take you an hour to get a couple things?"

Looking up at his lover he sighed. "But Yuuuuuuuukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Can't I admire the night sky sometime! And is it my fault I'm so short! And Yuuuuuuuukiiiiiiiiii!" He jumped onto the older man. Clutching Yuki's sleeve while pouting.

Yuki just looked at him, "Whatever. I'm going to bed."

Shuichi released the now stretched out sleeve and watched Yuki walk down the hall.

Sensing that Shuichi wasn't following, he called over his shoulder, "Aren't you coming?" And with that he heard soft little thumps of Shuichi quickly chasing after him.

Over at a hotel, there was a man lying on his bed thinking to himself. _'Shuichi Shindou. He's the guy I've been waiting for! Just perfect for my first film.' _Hideaki sat up and looked at his friend. "Hey Souichiro! Are you awake still?" He whispered at his sleeping companion.

"Wha?" Souichiro opened his eyes and glared at the man who woke him up. "What the hell do you want at time like this? I'm tired." He rubbed his eyes and added, "Is it another spider? Cuz if it is you can just-"

Before he finished his sentence Hideaki cut in, "No! It's not that… I was just going to tell you that I found the star of our movie!"

Souichiro stared at him as if he were out of his mind. "You're telling me this now? Why couldn't you wait until morning? When normal people actually get up?"

Hideaki sighed. "Listen, since your up already can you do me a favor?"

Souichiro looked at Hideaki. Not having the energy to refuse, he gave in. "Fine. What is it?"

Hideaki got up from his bed and sat next to Souichiro on his futon. "Can you find some information on a Shuichi Shindou? He's the one I want."

"You need to go out more Hideaki…" He pulled out a magazine from under his backpack and opened it up to a certain page. "Your honestly telling me you don't know who this Shindou kid is?" Souichiro pointed to a picture on the page. "This is Shuichi Shindou, he's the lead vocalist in the hit band 'Bad Luck'."

Hideaki took the magazine out of his hands and stared down at the article. Souichiro also stated, "He lives with that one romance novelist… What's his name again? Oh yeah, Erie Yuki." He glanced over at his friend, "You can go over to see the kid in the morning at NG studios okay?"

Not taking his eyes off the picture, Hideaki just nodded slowly.

"Now, I'm goin' to sleep. So if you'll be as kind as to move over to your bed, I can once again sleep in peace."

Hideaki did as he was told and crawled onto his bed. Putting the magazine aside he laid down and closed his eyes. _'I can't wait to see you again…Shuichi…' _

The next day…

"Where is he! Shindou-san was supposed to be here half an hour ago!" Sakano looked frantically around the room expecting to find Shuichi pop out of nowhere.

As if immune to the entire matter, Suguru just took a sip of his tea and placed it down on the table in front of him. "Sakano-san, you know how Shindou-san is. Now get down from the table and relax."

"Yeah that's right!" Agreed Hiro. "It's not like it's new or anything. It's like a normal routine of the day."

"But just once, I would like it if Shindou would make it on time." Suguru looked over at Hiro. "Maybe we should ask K-san to give him wake up calls again. Those seemed to work for a while."

Hiro nodded his head. "We might as well. But you know, wouldn't that be a little-"

Suddenly the door slammed open. "Shindou!…san?" Sakano turned and looked at the door to instead of seeing Shuichi, he found K grinning widely.

Everyone just went back to whatever they were doing until Hiro, being the only one to have the decency to greet his manager, broke the silence. "What's up K! Oh! Who's that behind you?" Everyone now kept their eyes on a man who was standing behind K.

"Hey! Where's Shuichi!" K looked under the table hoping to find his vocalist there.

Hiro looked away from the stranger to see his manager. "He's not here yet. You know how he is."

"Ah! Well any way, this gentleman behind me is Ichinose Hideaki. He's asking for Shuichi." K directed his hand over to the blue haired man.

After they all exchanged names, Suguru spoke up. "So, Ichinose-san, exactly why are you here to see Shindou? Are you guys friends?"

Hideaki cleared his throat. "Actually, I just met him last night at the department store. I was hoping to ask him a question."

"Oh, what do you want to ask hi-" Before he could finish he heard a loud 'Bam!' on the door. They all turned to face the door and saw Shuichi walk into the room massaging a very huge bump on his forehead. Suguru shook his head while smacking his hand onto his head.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late" Shuichi looked up and saw Hideaki. "Hey! What are you doing here Ichinose-san? Are you gonna work here now?"

Before Hideaki had the chance to tell him the real reason, Shuichi yelled out, "That's Awesome!" And then he found himself being suffocated by the pop star's deadly grip.

"No, you don't understand" Hideaki gasped out.

Confused, Shuichi let go and muttered sorry.

"There's no need to be sorry, I just wanted to ask you something." Hideaki smiled down at Shuichi.

"Okay! What's up?"

"Well," Hideaki started, "I wanted to know if you would like to be the star of my new movie!"

Shuichi stared up at him with stars in his eyes. "A movie! You're a director! How come I've never heard of you! That's great! I'd love to!" Panting, he waited for an answer.

"Yup! I want you to be in my film! The reason why you've never heard of me is because I just recently got the job. I'm no amateur though, so you don't need to worry. I've been making little homemade movies with my best friend, Souichiro Yoshida since we were kids. You'll meet him soon enough." Hideaki looked around the room. "So you're a singer huh?"

Shuichi grinned. "Yeah! And it's great!"

The door once again opened. "Hey Hideaki? You in here?" Souichiro walked in. "Sorry for just barging in here without knocking…"

Hideaki walked up to his friend. "It took ya' long enough!"

"Yeah, yeah… I kinda ran into this one guy and ended up being talked to death by him and his… Ummm… Pink Rabbit."

"Sakuma-san! Where? Where is he!" Shuichi was trying to shake the information out of the poor guy until he let him go to run out of the room. "Sakuma-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" But before he made it to the door, K took out his pistol and shot a bullet by Shuichi's ear. He stopped dead in his tracks and slumped back over to K.

"Shuichi, you have visitors, you can chase after your god later."

Shuichi looked at his manager and muttered an apology. He turned around and walked over to Souichiro. "You must be

Ichinose-san's friend Yoshida-san." He stuck out his hand for a handshake.

Shaking his hand Souichiro said yes and wondered, _'Man, this guy looks more like a chick in person… I wouldn't mind switching teams to be with this cutie…' _Shaking the idea out of his head, he asked, "So did the idiot ask you to be in our movie yet?"

"Souichiroooooooo! Don't be so mean!" Hideaki whined while sobbing into his handkerchief.

"Whatever ya little baby. By the way Shuichi, please call me Souichiro."

"Me too! Me too! I want you all to call me Hideaki!"

"Hidebaka's more like it…"

"What was that Souichiro!"

"Nothin'. Now can we get all this stuff movin' along?" Souichiro looked at Hideaki annoyed.

"Okay! Now, Shuichi, will you be able to come over to our building tomorrow afternoon? That way I can get you familiar with the set and crew. Here," Hideaki gave Shuichi a card. " This has my work, cell, and hotel room number. It also has the room number that I'm stayin' in. And if you turn it over, you can see an adorable picture of Souichiro and me in our business suits! Isn't it just so cute? I was thinking of making a poster of it and-"

Bam!

Hideaki was now on the ground with x's for eyes.

Everyone stared up at Souichiro who just put down a chair with a huge dent on it. "Don't worry, **_he'll _**pay for a new chair." And with that, Souichiro dragged out an unconscious Hideaki out the door. But shortly after he popped his head back into the room. "Oh! And it was a pleasure meeting all of you guys! Maybe we can all go out for lunch sometime!"

Everyone's gaze fell onto the door and then turned to Shuichi. "Eh heh heh… Let's get to work now! I'm pumped! I can sing for hours! C'mon, c'mon! Practice makes perfect!"

After they heard Shuichi say that they all went to the recording room to get their newest CD done with.


	2. Scene 2

A/N: I can't believe I actually got some reviews! Thank you! Thank you sooo MUCH! You don't know how excited I got when I read them… It's sorta embarrassing… I ran around the whole room and ended up making my family think that I'm insane. That's okay though! I was so happy! And they already know I'm like that… Oh! And…

**I'm sooo Sorry! I APOLOGIZE TO THE WHOLE WORLD! I couldn't believe I spelled Eiri's name wrong! I'm such a big Gravitation fan too! And I always spelled it right before… Forgive me! I must have not been paying attention! Sorry… Well, before I start rambling off, I'll start the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**&&&&&&**

Scene 2 

"Not bad. Not bad at all Hideaki!" Souichiro praised while they walked out of the NG building.

"What'd ya expect man? I do have quite the eye when it comes to movie stars." Hideaki smirked. "Well, now that we're finished with that, do you wanna go get some coffee?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Eiri-san? Are you listing?"

Yuki turned his head to look at Tohma. "Hnn." Tohma just sighed and shook his head.

"Eiri-san… You know it's very rude to ignore people. It's probably the worst habit you have…" Yuki just sat on the couch in his apartment staring off into space while not listening to a word Tohma said. "Never mind… How about we go to the café? You need some fresh air Eiri-san and it's good to take breaks once and a while."

"What are you? My mother?" Yuki reached over to the table and pulled out a cigarette from its case. "I don't need you to tell me that…" He lit up the stick and took a long drag. "Well, I guess I can use some time outside…"

"Than that settles it." Without any warning, Tohma grabbed a startled Yuki and both of their coats and ran out of the apartment.

When they got into the car, Tohma started talking again. "Eiri, I want to talk to you about a new director that just came in from Shibuya. I **_was _**talking about him, but you weren't listening."

Finding the sight outside the window more interesting Eiri replied, "Why the hell are you telling me about it?"

Eyes still on the road Tohma answered with a simple reason, "Well… He used to go to my high school. He just called me this morning."

Eiri shifted his head towards Tohma. "I still don't know why you have to tell me."

Tohma smiled. "Oh, you'll see."

"Gotta hand it to 'ya Shuichi, you had more energy than I expected! I hardly kept up with it." Hiro patted Shuichi on the back.

"Yes, I am grateful that we had at least one recording session without having to stop in the middle Shindou-san." Shuichi didn't have time to talk back to Suguru because he remembered that he had to meet Hideaki somewhere. Fishing into his pocket, Shuichi pulled out the business card.

"Guess I should call him since work's over."

"Wait Shuichi, don't you think it would be better if you called Yuki-san first, before you start making some plans with Ichinose-san?"

Shuichi looked from the card to Hiro. "Oh! Your right! Yuki's gonna kill me if I don't tell him why I came home so late." With that he took out his cell and dialed Yuki's number.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Oh! Hey Yuki! I'm just calling cuz I-"

"Shuichi? Shouldn't you be with Hideaki by now?"

Shuichi looked at Hiro confusion written all over his face before answering Yuki's question. "H-how did you know Yuki?"

"Look, you don't have to act all scared okay? I met him and what's his face with Tohma earlier today."

"Is that so… Well then I guess I should call him now! Bye Yuki! I LO-"

"Beep… Beep… Beep…"

"Huh?…. He hung up on me… Yuuuuukiiiiiiiiiiii!"

(Over with Yuki: "Brat…")

--------------------------

Creeeaaak.

"H-hello? Anybody in here?" Shuichi walked into a huge and quiet building. "That's funny, Hideaki told me to come in here… Right?" He slowly walked around the empty room looking at all the paintings that were hung onto the walls. "Hhhhmmmm…. Maybe I'm at the wrong place." As soon as he had said that he heard yelling outside on the other side of the door.

"Idiot! He's probably already here!"

"I'm sorry, it's not entirely my fault…"

"Of course it is! If we wouldn't have waited for you to be done watching your favorite cartoon, we would have made it by now!"

"Souichirooooooo! That's so mean! It was a new episode and,"

"Yeah whatever, at least we're here."

Shuichi just stood in the middle of the room and watched as the door quickly slammed open to see Souichiro and Hideaki.

Hideaki looked up from the floor and spotted Shuichi. "Oh! Shuichi! You're here! I missed you!" He grabbed Shuichi and hugged him into a warm embrace. When he let go Souichiro spoke,

"Did you wait long Shuichi?"

Shuichi shook his head violently and replied, "No! Not at all. Actually I just got here myself."

Hearing that Hideaki headed back towards the door. "So, shall we get going then?" Souichiro and Hideaki then walked out the door, Shuichi following soon after.

"Exactly where are we going?" Asked Shuichi while walking besides Hideaki towards a cab.

"We're gonna take you to the set. This way, you won't get lost when you go there tomorrow." After everyone was settled into their seats, the cab started moving for their destination. Hideaki then added, "But I'm afraid you won't get to meet the crew today… It's really late, and they already went home."

"Sugoi! This place is huge!" Shuichi ran around the studio admiring all of the props and cameras. "I can't believe I'm actually going to be in a movie!" Stopping, Shuichi then turned around to Hideaki. "I was wondering… What kind of movie is this going to be?"

Hideaki gasped. "I'm so sorry! I forgot to tell you haven't I? Souichiro was supposed to remind me… Well anyways, the movie is about a young man who is struggling to continue on in life… In the beginning his life was perfect! He had a wonderful girlfriend, and the greatest of friends! But then it all changed when monstrous being from another dimension came and murdered all of the people he loved. Sparing his life, the creature left him to sulk for the rest of his days on the world… Sigh… Oh! But it gets better, don't worry! He then goes to a mystical sage and gets unspeakably enormous powers! Then he kicks the monsters butt and yeah… That's about it… You'll be playing in a Sci-fi action movie!"

Eyes big, Shuichi couldn't help wondering why he thought that Shuichi was the perfect one to play in a movie like this.

"Well, I think it's about time we got you home now hmm?" Shuichi snapped back into reality and nodded at Souichiro.

"Tadaima Yuki!" Shuichi jumped into the apartment and took off his shoes. _'Where's Yuki?'_ Walking over to the living room he sat on the couch. "Yuuuuuukiiiiii!"

"Stop yelling!" Yuki slumped into the living room with an empty coffee cup in his hand.

"Yuki!" Shooting up, Shuichi grabbed hold of Yuki and snuggled against his chest. Ruffling his hair Yuki just sighed and walked them over to the couch.

"So, did you hear what kind of movie your in? They must be completely stupid to think that you have the talent to act." After telling Yuki all about it, he crawled over to sit on his lover's lap.

"I don't know why they want me to be in it… I don't even fit the description of the main character." Hearing this Yuki just smirked.

"Yeah you're right, you don't even have a girlfriend."

"Hey that's not the only reas-" Shuichi was then silenced by Yuki's gentle kiss.

"I was only kidding. You don't have to get so worked up ya' little brat." Shuichi just turned his head and blushed at how lucky he was to have Yuki. "Hey, whattaya think of this Hideaki guy and his friend?"

"Huh?" Shuichi glanced back at Yuki. "Hideaki and Souichiro? Oh! Their Awesome! Yeah, we should all hang out sometime! That'd be fun! And we can also invite Sakuma-san! I didn't get to see him today! K tried shooting me again from being distracted by him. Oh Sakuma-san…"

Trying to hide back the smile he had from listening to his lover's complaining, Yuki picked Shuichi up and brang him towards the bedroom.

I'm real sorry that this Chapter is really short and boring! I kinda have writers block… Which is really pathetic cuz I'm only on the 2nd scene! I have the whole story line down on paper and everything, it's just that I'm really stupid so yeah… Why does this always happen to me! I promise to try my hardest on the next Chap! If I don't… I'll work myself for hours 'till I do. Yup yup!

Once again I would like to thank those of you who reviewed! I hope you guys will continue to read my story! Sigh… But I can understand if you don't want to anymore because the story is getting really boring… Don't worry though! It'll get better! I swear! There's much more to it than the stuff I've written so far… So please continue reading!

Momentine!

FullMetalRitz


	3. Scene 3

A/N: I'm really sorry if it took me so long to update… I overslept… Again! Gosh… I've been staying up everyday to watch a whole bunch of Anime! Yay! Last one I watched was called "Madlax". Actually I'm watching another episode of it right now. Yup yup! Thanks for those who reviewed! You guys are the greatest!

Scene 3 

"Yo Shuichi! I'm talkin' to you! Hey!" Shuichi was once again spacing out during recording session. And once again Hiro tried to snap him out of it.

"Nakano-san, I think we need to go to plan b. Or else he'll stay like that forever." Suguru suggested.

Hiro sighed and nodded. "Okay, then can you hand me 'it'?" Complying, Suguru walked over to a secret compartment hidden behind the huge Bad Luck poster. Opening it, he took out the item. Tossing it to Hiro, he sat back down in his seat.

Rrrrriiiip!

Hearing that oh so familiar rip, Shuichi shot up and ran towards Hiro. "Pocky! Gimme! It's mine!" Tackling Hiro down, Shuichi grabbed the treat out of his hands and ran to a corner.

Silently eating the delicious snack, everyone in the room (Besides Shuichi) sweat dropped. (A/N: They have a huge hidden supply of Pocky that can last them for a few months.)

Hiro stood up and walked towards Shuichi. "Now that you're not daydreaming, can we work on the recording?"

"Shurph whadefer." (TranslationSure whatever.) Swallowing the rest of Pocky he ran to the mic. "Okay! Let's get this over and done with!"

Suguru stood up and muttered "Finally" while walking over to his place. Right on the first beat someone came in through the door.

"Sorry to stop your guys' recording!" Hideaki came in with a huge grin on his face while walking over to Shuichi.

"No that's okay, Ichinose-san, this idiot here," Suguru pointed at Shuichi. "Kept us from recording anyway." While giving him the death glare, Shuichi was pulled up from the ground and was dragged towards the door.

"Hey! Hideaki! What are ya doin'? I still have work to do!" Trying to get loose, Shuichi looked up at the director.

"I'm really sorry for this, but we have to go! You have to memorize all of your lines and everything! So c'mon, c'mon!"

"I guess I'll see you guys later than Hiroooooooo!"

Slam!

"Well, since Shuichi's gone, there's nothing we can do really. Let's go get something to eat!"

Suguru just stared at Hiro who was smiling as if nothing has even happened.

"Dammit!" Yuki slammed his fist on his office desk. "I just need one more chapter then I'm done! That stupid editor of mine's gonna come any minute!" Taking a deep breath he calmed down. "Why the hell am I getting so worked up?" Yuki asked himself while typing up the rest of his work. "That brat must have rubbed off all of his worrying-ness on me." He looked at the little sticker picture he had on his laptop of him and Shuichi. Sighing he just continued with his work.

After thirty min's he was done. While printing out his work, there was a knock at the door. "That must be Mizuki. She sure is late…" Walking out of the room with his manuscript at hand, he opened the door. "Here it is, you can go now." But when he actually **looked** at the ones who were at the door, he found Mizuki and Souichiro. Letting them in, Yuki looked at Souichiro. "I can understand why she's here, but what are you doing in my house?"

Souichiro looked up at Yuki from the couch. "Oh! Well you see, Hideaki told me to invite you to dinner with us." Without getting an answer, he continued. "Us meaning Shuichi, Hiro, Suguru, K, Sakano, Tohma, Hideaki and me… Oh! And of course Ryuichi out of Shuichi's request."

Yuki just thought for a moment. Knowing that something will horribly go wrong. But instead of saying no he agreed. I mean, if Shuichi's gonna go, he should too. Or else he'll end up eating dinner by himself. Not that he cares or anything.

"Great!" Souichiro got up and headed for the door. "The dinner's gonna be at the restaurant just a block from here. We already rented out the whole place, so come at 6 o'clock sharp okay?" And with that he walked out of the apartment.

Mizuki left shortly afterwards, leaving Yuki alone in his living room bracing himself for the evening.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Everyone made it to the dinner on time and were enjoying their meals while having a good time. But Yuki couldn't help keeping an eye on Hideaki.

'_What's that guy doing? He's been all over my Shuichi the entire time!' _Watching Hideaki very closely Yuki finally got the idea of what was going on.

"Shuichi, I think it's about time that we got home…" Yuki suggested while getting up from the table.

"But Yuuuuukiiiiiiiii! We didn't even get to play any games!" Pouting Shuichi got up too. He didn't want to get his lover mad, because if he did, he'll end up sleeping on the couch again.

"No Shuichi! Don't go! Kumagoro and I want you to see longer! Please!"

Hideaki saw what was going on and thought of something fast. Coming up with a plan he smirked. "Oh but Yuki-san, can't we just play one little game?"

Everyone was agreeing with Hideaki and wanted to play at least one game. Giving in Yuki sat back down, cursing under his breath.

"The game is called… Err… Pairing! Yeah that's it…" Hideaki, making it up as he went along explained the rules. "The point of the game is quite simple really. All you have to do is shuffle a bunch of cards that has everyone's name on it and pick one out. Of course before you shuffle, you have to take out your own name. The name that you picked out will be your boyfriend for the rest of the day. Everyone follow?" Almost everyone in the room nodded except for Yuki. He didn't really like the idea of having to risk being someone else's boyfriend. Especially with these guys. But what really concerned him the most was that Shuichi might end up with anyone other than Hiro and himself.

After they got the cards ready, it was time to start the game. Hideaki went first, because Ryuichi and Shuichi insisted that since he thought of the game, he should go first.

Smirking, he knew exactly what card to get. He marked Shuichi's card so that he can be with him. No one noticed though. And when he took out the card he wanted, Yuki, who was in a state of shock and jealousy, watched as Hideaki pulled Shuichi into a hug.

When the pairing was complete, the results ended up being:

Shuichi & Hideaki

Hiro & K

Suguru & Ryuichi

Sakano & Tohma

Souichiro & Yuki

(I know, I'm really sorry if the couples are really weird… Please don't kill me! I didn't know what to do. So I ended picking them randomly. Well, the other one's besides Shuichi and Hideaki)

'_Why the hell did I end up being stuck with this guy!' _Yuki sat next to Souichiro with a very angry expression on his face. _'I'm gonna kill that punk for stealing my Shuichi. And he probably cheated!'_

"Yuki-san? Are you feeling okay? You look um…" Souichiro stared at Yuki, who looked up and replied coldly,

"Yeah, I'm okay. But that's none of any of your business."

Feeling a little bit uncomfortable, Souichiro hung his head down blushing madly. "Well, uh, you see… Ahem. Seeing as we are now uh…. You know… I thought that it would indeed be something of my business." The last part was barely even a whisper.

Yuki heard it though and sighed.

"Well, now that we all have everything settled, me and Shuichi-kun are going to go out!" Hideaki announced while walking out the door. "Oh! But don't worry Yuki! I'll give Shuichi back tomorrow!"

Yuki was now fuming. He glanced over to Souichiro and came up with something.

"Hey Souichiro right? I want to talk to you. Can you come with me to my apartment?" Souichiro nodded and walked with Yuki towards his place.

ununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

When they got to Yuki's apartment, they took a seat on the couch. "So uh, what did you want to talk about?" Souichiro asked nervously while looking around the living room.

"I wanted to ask you some questions about Hideaki." Yuki started. This made Souichiro look at Yuki. Continuing Yuki said, "Does your friend have a little crush on my Shuichi?" While crawling closer to the younger man slowly.

Shaking, Souichiro gulped. "Ummmm, I don't know… W-what makes you think that?"

Resting a hand on Souichiro's face, he answered, "Well, I don't really think that Shuichi was picked to be in the movie just to act in it… I mean, he's not even the type to play that kind of role in a movie… So I thought that maybe Hideaki hired him, just so he can be with cute little Shuichi. Don't you think so?"

Souichiro slightly shook his head. "I don't know…"

Yuki, getting a little annoyed now, moved his head closer so he can whisper into Souichiro's ear. "Oh, I think you do know. So be a good boy and tell your friend that he's never gonna have Shuichi." And with that, Yuki jerked his head back and added, "You can go now, and don't forget to give him the message."

Souichiro got up heavily and walked towards the door. But before he got out he heard Yuki say that he wants Shuichi to come back home now, so he's going to have to go find him and Hideaki.

Sorry I had to cut it off there! But I wanted to have as many chapters as I can… Well, that's why I think I stopped it here… Anywayz! I know that the pairings were really outrageous and that a lot of people are going to hate me for it…. But I'm Sorry! I couldn't think of anything! My story is going all over the place! I didn't even plan for them to go out for dinner! Sorry if it sounds really weird…

Thanks for the reviews! See you next time in scene 4!

Momentine!


	4. Scene 4

A/N: I am currently out of my huge writer's block… For now. So I figured I should quickly write the Scene before I forget. So yup! Thanks for reviewing and continuing on with reading my fanfic! I really appreciate it! Well, here's the next part!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Scene 4

At the local park, Shuichi and Hideaki were sitting on a bench gazing up at the stars. "I never thought that I would actually end up being with you. It's kinda weird…" Shuichi looked down at the ground and continued, "I wonder what Yuki's doing…"

'_Damn… Who cares about Yuki? He needs to concentrate on me!' _Hideaki was screaming in his mind, trying to think of something to say to change the subject. "I think he's doing okay, he is with Souichiro you know." _'Stupid! That just brings him up more!'_ Before he could say anything else Ryuichi and Suguru came up to them.

"Hey Shuichi! What are you guys up to?" Ryuichi nudged the younger pop star on the shoulder. "Huh?"

Blushing Shuichi stuttered out an answer, "N-nothing! We…. We w-were just t-talking! Honest!" Ryuichi just patted him on the back and said that he was just joking. Calming down, Shuichi started talking to bring up a conversation. Of course in a matter of minutes, Suguru and Shuichi started arguing over nothing. Ryuichi glanced over to Hideaki and saw a look of lust in his eyes. Ryuichi saw that he was looking at Shuichi, so there's no doubt that the movie director has feelings for his friend. Becoming very suspicious, Ryuichi decided to snap him out of it.

"Hey Hideaki! Shuichi!" Souichiro ran across the park to where all four of them were standing.

"Hey Souichiro, what are you doing here…" Hideaki looked behind Souichiro to see if anyone else was with him. "And where's your date?"

Gasping for air Souichiro slowly answered, "Shuichi" Pointing at himself, Shuichi asked,

"Me?" Souichiro nodded. "What's up? Do you need me to do something?"

Souichiro told Shuichi that he needed to go back home to Yuki and that him and Hideaki have to discuss something. Shuichi said his goodbyes to everyone and ran off. Afterwards Suguru and Ryuichi departed and left Souichiro and Hideaki there so they can have their privacy.

"Maybe we should go to the hotel room and talk. It's important." Hideaki didn't ask any questions and followed Souichiro towards a cab.

In the hotel room Hideaki took a seat at the little table and waited for Souichiro to come back with some drinks from the kitchen. (Okay, this is a pretty expensive hotel, that's why they have all that stuff… I guess you can think of it as a lodge.)

When Souichiro sat down across from Hideaki with the drinks, he stated, "We have a problem."

After taking a small sip of his drink, Hideaki asked what the problem was exactly.

"Yuki's onto you… Actually, he already knows what you want. He's just not entirely sure."

Sighing, Hideaki placed down his cup and shook his head sadly. "Well, I guess that means I'll have to try harder in order to capture Shuichi's heart…" He looked into Souichiro's eyes and added in a serious, yet calm tone, "Shuichi's going to have to be with me as much as possible from now on until I do… Away from Yuki."

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtT

The next day, Shuichi stepped out of the apartment ready to go to work. Walking down the street he saw Hideaki leaning against a wall facing him. Skipping over to Hideaki, Shuichi excitedly greeted him.

"Hey Shuichi-kun. I thought that maybe we could go to the mall today. What do you say?"

Shuichi turned down the request. "I can't, I have to go to work remember?" Hideaki just smiled.

"Actually, your manager just called. He said that since your gonna be workin' on a movie, we can cut a little time off the singing 'till we're done shootin' it. Says it's great publicity for Bad Luck to have one of its members star in a film."

Shuichi also leaned against the wall, thinking about all the things he had just heard. "So, do you wanna go?" Hideaki was on the brink of begging, until Shuichi finally gave an answer.

"Sure!"

LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl

"K! K!" Over at NG studios, a very childish singer (for his age I mean) came running up to his old manager.

"Oh hey Ryuichi! What do you need?"

Ryuichi looked around the room. Sighing he replied, "Where's Shuichi! Doesn't he have work today?"

Thinking for a moment, K answered, "He is supposed to have work today, but I gave him the days off until he finishes the movie he's doing. I told Hideaki to give him the news, he was planning on spending the day with him."

Ryuichi came face to face with K. "Do you know where they went?"

K sweat dropped and shook his head. Ryuichi took a step back and said, "I guess I'll just have to look everywhere for him…" Then a light bulb came over his head. It lit up of course, as he remembered something. "How could I forget!" He took out Kumagoro and lifted a buttoned down flap on its stomach. K just watched with curiosity as he saw a little mini screen on the poor stuffed bunny. Pulling the rabbit's left leg, Ryuichi turned the device on. Adjusting the ears a little bit, he managed to get a signal. K heard him whisper, "There you are…" before Ryuichi ran out of the building.

He ran all the way to the mall and spot Shuichi in one of the stores with Hideaki. "I knew I'd find you Shuichi…" he muttered.

After hours of spying on them, Ryuichi was caught by Hiro. Wondering as to what he was doing, Hiro walked up to him. "Hey Sakuma-san! Whataya doin'?"

Ryuichi turned away from Shuichi just for a second to look at Hiro. Then he went back to watching Shuichi, but when he turned back around, he wasn't there. He lost sight of Hideaki and Shuichi. Sighing he stood up and dragged Hiro over to the nearest bench.

After Ryuichi explained about what he thought of Hideaki, and his plans to get Shuichi to himself, Hiro sat there with a dazed look on his face. He was bewildered by the fact that Ryuichi was acting really serious.

"I'll join you…"

Ryuichi stared at Hiro. "Wha?"

Hiro looked away dramatically. "I said I'll join you. This is Shuichi we're talkin' about. He's my best friend, I have to save his relationship with Yuki."

Ryuichi nodded with a tear streaming down his face, and heard Hiro ask, "But how are we going to find him?"

"We have this." He pulled out Kumagoro again, opened the flap and switched the screen on.

"Uh… What's that?"

The pop star blinked. "What, this?" Hiro nodded. "Oh! It's just a tracking device… See that pink dot in the middle of the coordinates? That's where Shuichi is."

"H-how did you place the tracking device on Shuichi?"

"Hhhhmmmmmmm… Lesse… Shuichi ate it. I told him it was hard candy. At first he didn't believe me. Until I made K eat it… See," Ryuichi adjusted the ear again and it showed a blue dot on the screen. Pointing at it he continued, "this is K right here."

"Oh… Okay."

yuyuyuyuyuyuyuyuyuyuyuyuyuyuyu

"Tohma, can you keep an eye on Shuichi while he's at work today?"

"Why thank you for calling Eiri-san, I'm doing fine. And you?"

"Enough chit-chat. Can you do it?" Yuki asked with anger in his voice.

"Eiri-san, Shindou-san doesn't have work for another couple of weeks, due to the movie he's acting in."

"Huh?"

"Didn't he tell you? Well I heard K tell Ryuichi that Shindou-san is with Hideaki."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" And on that fine note, Yuki hung up the phone. (A/N: I know all of you Gravitation fans that read the manga know that line. I got it from the ninth volume… Of course I changed it little to fit this particular moment. Yup! Okay you may continue reading.)

"Dammit! That bastard's going to pay! If Shuichi has a day off, he's supposed to spend it with me!… Unless I have a manuscript to finish… But he knows I'm done!"

erererererererererererererererererererere

Yeah… I'm gonna finish this scene right here. Yup yup! I'll try to do the next chapter later today! That is unless my Dad kicks me off the comp. again… I was going to post this thing yesterday, but I never got it finished. I'm so sorry! At least I got it done now… And I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! The next one may be a bit more interesting, it's where Yuki takes action and tries to prove to Shuichi that Hideaki wants to take him away from Yuki… If it goes the way I want it to though.

Until next time! Sayonara!

Momentine!

FullMetalRitz


	5. Scene 5

A/N: I'm writing another chapter! Yay! 2 scenes in one day! Well, better start workin' on it before I get kicked off the computer… Enjoy!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Scene 5

Yuki spent the next entire week formulating a plan. And with that entire week, Hideaki got to spend more and more time with Shuichi. Sad thing is, he couldn't come up with anything! So he just decided to try and make Shuichi hate that insane director of his.

All Yuki heard was the silent ticking of the clock in his living room, but then all of a sudden the phone rang and caused him to jump off the couch. Answering the phone he heard Shuichi on the line. He was informing him that he was going to accompany Hideaki to dinner. Not caring, Yuki just hung up the phone.

"Wait a minute…" Yuki got up and started pacing around the room. _'This may be the perfect time to get Shuichi to hate that guy… All I have to do is make Hideaki look bad.' _

And with that idea stuck in his mind, he grabbed his coat and left. It's a good thing he hung up right after he heard the place that Shuichi was going.

"I've located them!" Ryuichi exclaimed while jumping out of his seat at an outdoor café. "And it seems that they are together…"

Hiro, who regained himself after the sudden announcement, looked up at Ryuichi. "How do you know that they're together?"

Walking off, Ryuichi explained, "Hideaki has a tracking device to ya know…"

Hiro sighed and ran after him. "When did you feed him the thing?"

The older man smiled innocently, "Who says I fed it to him?" Not wanting to know the answer, Hiro was about to say that he didn't care anymore, but was to late when he heard him say, "I injected it into him while he was sleeping… Ahahahahaha! Now it looks like a he has a huge spider bite on his arm!"

Hiro came to a halt and stared at Ryuichi with huge eyes. "Sakuma-san, why didn't you just feed it to him like you did with K and Shuichi?"

Ryuichi stopped too, but then he smiled and started walking off again. "Didn't feel like it."

Hiro shook his head and started following him again.

"Whoa! Hideaki! What the hell is **that**!"

"Hmm?" Hideaki looked to where Shuichi was pointing. "Oh, this?" He shrugged. "You know, I don't really know… It looks like a spider bite or something… Hey! Stop poking it. That hurts."

"Sorry… I think you should go to the hospital about that." Shuichi sat back down and had a look of concern on his face.

'_Damn! He's just too cute… I don't think I can ever refuse to a word he says. That's why I must have him!' _

Mean while, at a near by table all by his lonesome, Yuki spied on the two. _'What should I do? Should I wait a little longer? Well, I can't wait to long, sooner or later I have to talk to them. Otherwise they'll leave before I even get a chance.' _He then stood up confidently. _'Okay, now's the perfect time to go.' _Taking a deep breath, Yuki started walking towards him.

At that exact moment, Hiro, who was with Ryuichi also spying on their little friend, tripped over his shoelace (I couldn't think of anything he would trip on… Sorry…), bumped into Ryuichi, causing the older man to knock over a waiter, who landed right on top Yuki.

"Get off of me!" Yuki screamed at the waiter who was quickly getting up and apologizing.

Hideaki heard all of the commotion so he decided to lure Shuichi out and away from the other three. "Shuichi? I think we should go."

"Why?" Shuichi asked.

Thinking of something quickly, he answered, "Because I just remembered that this was the restaurant that Souichiro told me never passed its health inspection." Hearing this, Shuichi and a lot of other people, who evidently overheard what Hideaki had just said, left.

When Yuki, Ryuichi, and Hiro saw them leave, they started yelling at each other.

"What are you guys doing here! You two idiots just messed up my plan!"

Hiro tried to calm down. "Yuki-san, all we were doing was keeping an eye on Shuichi."

"What's that gonna do? I'll tell you what it's going to do, NOTHING!"

Noticing that everyone was staring at the three, Hiro and Ryuichi dragged Yuki out of the restaurant.

"So Yuki, what **was **your plan?" Ryuichi asked while watching Yuki smoke like crazy in order to stay cool.

After finishing his 5th cigarette, Yuki answered calmly, "Well… I was just gonna try and get Shuichi to hate the guy."

"………" Hiro and Ryuichi stood there, thinking that they had heard wrong. "You mean to tell me," Hiro started, "that your plan was just to talk to them?" Yuki nodded. "And you said we were doing nothing!" Smacking his forehead, Hiro said that they were going to have to think of a better plan than that.

"So whadaya wanna do now?" Shuichi asked while him and Hideaki were walking towards the park.

"I don't know…"

For the rest of the way it was silent. Wanting to break the awkward silence, Hideaki said quietly, "We're gonna be done shooting the movie next month… Your doing great so far."

Shuichi smiled cheerfully, "You think so!"

Seeing him smile made him do the same. "Yup!" He looked up into the dark night sky and added in a low whisper, "It's going to be the greatest movie ever."

Th-thump… _'Huh? Why am I feeling so weird around him now?' _Shuichi turned away from Hideaki with a bright red blush on his face. _'What's happening? Am I… Am I in love with him? No! I can't be! I love Yuki!' _Hideaki was watching as Shuichi started hitting himself on the head with his fists.

"Shuichi? What's wrong?"

"Huh!" Shuichi turned to face Hideaki, only to find himself looking away once more. "Nothing…"

Inside his mind, Hideaki started scolding himself. _'Did I do something wrong? Why is he feeling so uncomfortable?… Wait a minute…' _He glanced over to Shuichi's now beet red face. _'He's blushing! Does this mean, that… That he's finally fallen for me!'_

"YEEEESSSSS!" Hideaki jumped and punched into the air.

"Wha?" Shuichi asked, confused as to what Hideaki was so excited about.

Realizing what he just did, he blushed and said that it was nothing.

"Hold on a sec… That's odd, I never saw Yuki's signal on this thing… In fact, I don't even see him on the radar right now!" Ryuichi jumped behind Hiro. "He must have died from loneliness, and there's his ghost right now!"

"Sakuma-san, there has to be another reason as to why we can't detect him…"

"Impossible!" Ryuichi yelled. "I gave him a chocolate bunny, who looks exactly like Kumagoro by the way, that had a tracking device inside of it!"

"Oh that?" Yuki sat down on the curb on the side of the street. " I didn't eat it."

"What did you do with it?" Hiro asked.

"I gave it to the garbage man."

"Ooooohhh…" Ryuichi started nodding his head in understandment. "I was starting to wonder why you liked the dump so much."

The other two just stared at him a little bit creeped out.

"Well anyways Yuki, this would have never even happened if you would have just eaten that cute little chocolate Kumagoro!" Ryuichi exclaimed.

"Yeah, and you wouldn't have thought that I spend my entire day at the dump doing nothing all the time."

"Exactly! Now eat this!" Ryuichi shoved a tracking device down his throat, making Yuki gag.

"I think it's about time we start heading home, don't you think so too?" Hideaki asked while getting up from the bench.

Shuichi stood up too. "Yeah, I guess so."

"I'll walk you home if you'd like." Hideaki requested while walking towards the way to Yuki's apartment.

"Thanks, but you don't have to."

"No it's okay, I **want **to."

So they started walking to the apartment.

"Hey guys! Their on the move again!" Yuki and Hiro crowded around Ryuichi and Kumagoro.

"Where are they heading?" Yuki asked.

"From the looks of it… Your place."

"What! What's that creep doing coming over to my house for!"

Hiro ran and said, "I don't know, but shouldn't we get there before them?"

Agreeing, Yuki and Ryuichi were right behind him.

Once they got into the apartment, Yuki checked to make sure that Shuichi and Hideaki weren't there yet.

"Okay, they aren't here. You guys can go now."

Before Ryuichi and Hiro left, Ryuichi handed Yuki a little Kumagoro key chain.

"What the hell is this for?"

Ryuichi whispered, "When you squeeze the bunny, it will shock Hideaki with 100 volts of electricity. It comes with the tracking device."

"Does that mean we can get shocked too!" Yuki started strangle the hyperactive pop star. "Are you insane!"

"It's a good thing I didn't eat it."

"Oh, but you did Hiro."

Hiro blinked, "What! When?"

"You were actually the first person I tested it on…"

_**(Flash back)**_

"_Hey Hiro! Can you come here for a second?"_

"_Yeah sure, what's up?"_

"_Kumagoro says that it's impossible for a person to eat a hamburger in less than 30 seconds… Can you prove him wrong?"_

"_Uhhh… I suppose."_

"_Here you go!"_

_30 seconds later…_

"_See! I told you Kumagoro! Thanks for the help Hiro!"_

"_No problem."_

_**(End flash back)**_

"It was in the hamburger!"

Ryuichi shook his head and answered, "Nope, it was in the soda you drank afterwards."

Smacking his head Hiro heard some voices coming closer.

"You morons! Go, before they see you!"

They left and Yuki slammed the door shut, ran over to the living room and sat down on the couch casually.

Clack.

"Yuki? Are you home?" Shuichi stepped into the living room. "Oh hey Yuki!"

Yuki just raised his hand up and waved from the couch.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hideaki!"

"Yeah, see ya!"

After Hideaki walked outside, there was a huge shock that went up his spine.

"Oh my god! What was that!" He stood back up from collapsing, and muttered to himself, "I don't see any rain clouds… So it was definitely not lightning... Oh well, as long as it doesn't happen again…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yay! That was a really weird Chapter! Ryu seems a little OOC though.. I'm really sorry if it seems that way… I kinda wanted to know what it'd be like if he was sorta like this. Oh! Thanks for those of you that reviewed! You guys deserve a treat… Don't worry, there not the tracking devices. Well anyway, I'll see you next time!

Momentine!

FullMetalRitz


	6. Scene 6

A/N: Yup yup! I'm back! 'Bout time ne? Anyways, I read in one of the reviews that some one noticed whom I was impersonating… Ritsu Sohma from Fruits Basket! Yay! Ahem… Speaking of which, I have to do that once again… I'M SO SORRY! I APOLOGIZE TO THE WHOLE WORLD! I'M SORRY! I KNOW I DON'T DESERVE WRITING FANFICTION BECAUSE OF MY TARDINESS! I'M SOOO SORRY!… Yes… Please forgive me… I did have an excuse in the beginning… But then after I got back from New York, I spent all my time reading other fanfic's that I wanted to catch up on! I'm real sorry!

Well, I'll start the next scene now… Hopefully you can accept my apology with bribery…

Oh! And by the way, what's up with Disclaimers? Do I have to do one too? Hhhmmm… I guess I should just in case, I mean, I always read other people doin' it… Please tell me if I have to or not. I'm really confused!

DISCLAIMER: Uuuhhh… I do not own Gravitation (Waaaaaahhhhh! I love Yuki & Shuichi though!), but I do own Hideaki and Souichiro. (I'm so very lame)

Um also, I want to make it clear before I start with this chap that, the phrase **(………)**, is the border/cut off line where things take place. I used to make lines for them, but those sometimes disappear when I post my stories up… And I get really pissed off. So yeah… Sorry for the interruptions. Now onto Scene 6.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Scene 6 **

"Yuki? What are you smirking for?"

Yuki looked up at his lover only to smirk even more. "Oh, nothin'."

**(………)**

The next morning…

BOOM! CLANG! CRASH!

"Urgh… What the hell was that?" The blonde novelist lay on his bed, with a pillow crushing over his head. But it's seems that no matter how hard he tried, the sound still came seeping through. Giving up, Yuki got out of bed grunting with the sheets wrapped securely around his waist. Upon making it to the living room, he noticed a flour trail that led from the kitchen, to the living room, and behind the huge teddy bear that he had gotten from Shuichi a couple months ago. Already full aware of what he was about to see, Yuki walked up to the stuffed animal and pushed it to the side. "What do you think your doing brat?"

The older man stood in front of a pure white Shuichi that was shaking as if he were covered in snow.

"I'm so sorry Yuuukiiiiiii! Hideaki told me that I should make something for today's picnic we're going to go to!" Not noticing his lover twitching at the sound of Hideaki's name, he continued. "So I decided to make cookies! Since it doesn't require knives, I figured it be safe! And how hard could an oven be? I used to play with Maiko's fake oven set all the time when we were kids!… I did a really good job too! Until it got to the part where I was stuck in it for hours, with my parents trying to open it with a crow bar… And-"

Not even listening to the other ramblings coming out of Shuichi's mouth after hearing the director's name, Yuki just turned and called over his shoulder, "Shut up. Just clean it up, and buy some cookies or something instead." He then left to go take a shower.

After he was gone, Shuichi breathed out a sigh of relief and ran into the kitchen.

"What were you thinking! What are you doing here? How did you get into our apartment?" Shuichi whispered out to the director.

Hideaki had a look of playful yet hurt tint in his eyes while responding, "What? Can't I come and visit my precious movie star every once in a while?"

Shuichi dusted off some of the flour and looked back at Hideaki. "Fine, but how in the hell did you get in here?"

Hideaki reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. Dangling it in front of Shuichi's face he chuckled. "I used your key of course. And I wanted to return it to you." Knowing that Shuichi was going to ask him how he got a hold of it, Hideaki added smoothly, "Shuichi, you should know better than to forget to take out the key from the lock before stepping inside."

He handed the key back and smiled. "Keep that in mind next time."

Blushing, Shuichi took the key and walked over to the sink. **_'Damn… That was the 16th time this month! I need to chain the key to me or somethin' so I won't forget.'_**

**(………)**

"Looks like the two are together again." Ryuichi was sprawled all over Hiro's couch while eating popcorn and watching the monitor on Kumagoro's stomach.

Ryuichi slept over at Hiro's place for the night to converse about the plan on getting the evil director out of Shuichi's life. In case you were wondering why he was there.

"Already?" Hiro sighed and crawled over to the older man. "Hey, do you think the contact cameras are working?"

Ryuichi set the bowl of popcorn aside and started to pull on the rabbit's feet. "Let's find out shall we?" With one finale tweak on the ears, the screen showed a very ransacked kitchen.

"What happened in there? Isn't that Yuki-san's kitchen?"

Ryuichi kept his eyes on the screen. "Yeah, it is. Oh! Look! There's Shu-chan! Hi Shuichi!" He started to wave at the inanimate object.

Hiro leaned in closer to see what was going on. "Dammit! I can't hear a single thing! We really need to get something for that."

The two men watched as they saw everything that Hideaki did. They stared as they saw Shuichi cleaning up the mess.

"This is so boring!" Ryuichi tweaked the ears again.

"Hey! Whaddya do that for? What if Hideaki-" Hiro was cut off short when he saw a pair of plane tickets on the screen. "What's this?"

"This is Souichiro's vision. Wonder why he has plane tickets for America."

Hiro squinted his eyes. "New York? Why does he want to go there? Isn't he helping out with the movie?"

Ryuichi shrugged. "Maybe there's an emergency he needs to get to."

Hiro watched as Souichiro put the tickets into his pockets. "Why is there three?"

"Dunno… Maybe he has dates." Ryuichi changed the vision back to Hideaki's. "Huh? Where are they now? It looks like they're in a car." All of a sudden the screen blacked out and everything went static. "Crap! He must have rubbed the camera out of his eyes!"

Hiro stepped back and plopped down onto the floor. "Oh well. It's not like he's doin' anything bad to Shuichi right now."

**(………)**

Shuichi was sitting happily in the passenger seat watching as the car moved closer and closer to their destination. "So where did Souichiro say to meet him?"

Hideaki glanced over to the pink haired boy and grinned. "He said to meet him at our hotel room. We have a surprise to tell you."

Shuichi brightened and started to shift around in his seat out of sheer excitement. "Really? A surprise? Can you tell me now?"

"No not yet. You have to be patient." Hideaki smirked as the hotel came into sight. Pulling into the parking lot, the two stepped out and were on their way up to the hotel room where Souichiro awaits.

**(………)**

Back at the Yuki/Shuichi residence.

Yuki walked out of the bathroom, steam rolling in all over the place. He opened the door to his room and noticed a videotape on his bed. Picking it up he examined it. "This isn't mine." He looked back down on his bed where he found a note that was hidden underneath the video. All it said was:

**To Yuki. Enjoy! **

Grunting, he popped the video in the cassette and watched as it showed Hideaki on the screen sitting casually on a chair smirking at him.

"What the Hell?"

**(………)**

There was a knock at the door, and a very amused Souichiro went to answer it. "It's about time you guys showed up." He move aside to let Shuichi and Hideaki in.

When they were seated at the table, Shuichi immediately blurted out, "So what's the surprise!"

Souichiro smiled, reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the three plane tickets that Ryuichi and Hiro saw earlier. "These"

Handing one to Shuichi, he faced Hideaki. "Took me a while, but I got them."

Shuichi gapped at the slip of paper that he was holding. "N-New York? What am I gonna do with this?" He moved his head upwards so he can look into Hideaki's eyes. "Why do I need to go to there?"

"We need a change of scene for the movie, and that's the perfect place to go." Answered Hideaki, as he got up from his seat.

Shuichi looked away and stared back down at the ticket. "B-but Yuki. What about him? I can't just leave him."

Hideaki strode over to Shuichi very slowly. "It's only gonna be for a couple weeks."

Not noticing that he was coming closer, Shuichi just started to stutter out, "No. I'm not going. W-we could always find another place here in Japan."

"Oh Shuichi, I knew you were going to resist. But you have no choice." He took out a piece of cloth and a bottle of chloroform from his coat pocket and dabbed a few small droplets of the liquid onto the cloth. Standing right behind Shuichi he said one last thing before he placed it over the singer's mouth. "Nighty-night my sweet."

He breathed in the air and stood while struggling to get Hideaki off of him, until Shuichi finally blacked out and was placed gently onto the ground.

"I didn't use to much did I?" Hideaki asked nervously while hovering over Shuichi.

"No, it's not so much for him to die. Only to knock him out for few hours." Souichiro laughed and headed for the bedroom. He came back with two duffle bags, and threw one to Hideaki while grabbing his keys. "The plane will be leaving in an hour, so we have enough time to get there and be half way across the ocean before he wakes up. So there's no way he'll be getting out of this one."

**(………)**

Yuki ran out of his car and up to Hiro's apartment. He clutched onto the videotape to his chest as if it were the most important thing in the world. Banging on the door, he almost punched Hiro in face when he answered it.

"Oh hey there Yuki-san, what's up?"

Yuki just skipped the formalities and barged into the apartment and stomped over to the TV.

Hiro sat comfortably down on the couch while waiting for an explanation. Ryuichi came out of the bathroom and greeted Yuki. Only to be completely ignored so he pouted and sat down next to Hiro.

Yuki got everything ready so he slumped down on a seat and pressed the play button on the remote.

Totally confused Hiro and Ryuichi stared at the novelist, but quickly looked at the screen when they heard a voice come out of the TV.

"_Hey there Yuki! Hope you had fun for the last couple of weeks with Shuichi. Cuz, your never gonna see him again. He's mine now. We've been rivals from the start, and I know that you've already known this little fact from the moment you met me. Isn't that right? You had your chance to get rid of me. Guess you were to slow. I've already started my plan on keeping the dear little Shu-chan with me." _Hideaki got up from the chair and started to walk towards the camera. _"I'm going to make him forget you. We're gonna start a new life. And he'll be happy. With me. So don't you dare look for us. Or else your secret will be revealed. I'm not as stupid as you might think. I did a lot of research to make this plan flawless. And some one helped me along the way. I know you've met him before. Taki. He's not such a bad guy. Of course, he did have to pay for the damage he did to Shuichi long ago. Not that you care about what ever happens to Aizawa. So… See ya! It was nice meeting you! Oh! And don't worry about Shuichi. He'll be way better of with out you, he's in good hands." _

Then the screen fizzled out and Eiri shut the TV off.

Fuming, Hiro got up and started to pace the room cursing under his breath "Damn! That's probably why he has tickets to go to New York!"

Ryuichi watched as he went back and forth, thinking up something to do.

30 min's after deep thinking, Yuki came up with something. He reached for his cell and punched in some numbers. Hiro and Ryuichi stopped what they were doing and looked up at Eiri. The person on the other line finally picked up after 2 rings.

"Hello?"

"Tohma, Shuichi's been kid-napped and I need your help. I've already come up with a plan so don't you dare try and think of your own!" Yuki barked out and got out of the chair trying to ignore the stares he got from the other two.

Tohma didn't even flinch at the news he had just received. Instead all he did was calmly reply, "Okay, tell me and I'll play my part."

Yuki sat back down and discussed the whole plan to them.

**(………)**

Ding.

The once bright icon showing the seat belt buckle went out. Indicating passengers that it was safe to roam around the plane.

"Is he awake yet?" Souichiro asked while un-buckling his safety belt.

Hideaki shook his head and continued to watch the teen sleep comfortably in his seat.

Souichiro got up and went down the first class aisle they were in. "Okay, I'm just gonna stretch and walk around. You know I don't like staying in one spot for a long time."

Never taking his eyes off of Shuichi he leant down and whispered in his ear, "We are going to live happily ever after, you and me. And no one is ever going to end it my love."

**(………)**

"M-hhmm. I got it all under control Eiri-san. I'll call her and tell her the whole plan. Hopefully she won't get to excited to see Shuichi and start blowing off her cover."

Yuki just 'hnn-ed' and switched off his cell.

Standing up and walking towards the door, followed by Ryuichi and Hiro, Yuki muttered out, "Let '**Operation Baka' **commence."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(Organs playing in the background) Dun Dun Dunnnnnn!

Hmmm… Operation Baka huh? Wonder how that's gonna turn out… And only I know! Don't worry, I'll write as soon as I can. The best/main part is only just beginning!

Thanks for those of you who reviewed! You guys are the greatest!

By the way, I hope at least some of you read my idea for a new fanfic. It's on my pro-file, so I'd really like to hear some comments about what you think. Check it out when you have the time! Thank you!

And please review! I love reading people's opinions on my fic. Even if it's a little tiny one. So don't be shy! Step right up and review! It gives me the energy to right! The more I get, the better I do! Please!

Momentine!

Ritz


	7. Scene 7

**A/N: Sup! How's everyone been doin'? Remember me? It's Ritz! Yup yup!… Sigh… I'm sorry, you probably don't even want to hear from me ever again… Never updating quickly enough. So sorry! It's because I'm so lazy and I started high school and I moved to a new house…**

**Well, enough of my yapping… I shall write the new chapter now!**

**Oh! Before I start, did you Maki Murakami fans out there hear about the new series she made? It's called "Gamerz Heaven", and the main character looks a lot like Shuichi! Yup, and another one looks exactly like Eiri! 'Cept with black hair… Wait, wouldn't that make him Tatsuha? Okay, that's it for now! Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: Gravitation doesn't belong to me… Sob**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0**

**Scene 7**

"Huh? Wha? It's so loud out side…" Shuichi covered his face with a pillow, desperately trying to drown out the noises of cars honking and angry landlords screaming.

Suddenly realizing that the atmosphere was a lot more different then the last time he remembered, he shot up on the bed he was laying on and looked frantically around the room.

"I see you're finally up Shuichi-kun! Now we can play and have a little fun together…"

That voice… The pink haired singer cocked his head to the side abruptly, and felt a sudden pain coursing through his small skull. "Aurgh…"

"Tsk, Tsk!" The director teasingly shook his finger in front of the poor little boy and continued, "You shouldn't be moving around so much Shuichi. Don't want you to pass out anytime soon."

"Hideaki… What did you do to me?" Shuichi choked out when flashes suddenly flew into his head. It was like a short film, showing all the latest events that had happened to him over the past few days. "You bastard…"

Hideaki gasped. "You shouldn't say things like that, Shuichi! Name calling just doesn't suit you." He walked closer to Shuichi, looming over him from the side of the bed. "Are you ready?"

The younger flinched as he heard the squeaking of the bed frame, being pulled down by the added wait on the mattress. "R-ready… For what?"

A smirk formed on the bluenette's lips. "Spending the rest of your life with me, that's what."

**XxxXxxX **

"Are you sure it's wise to leave him in there all by himself? What if he tries to escape?"

"Think nothing of it, Souichiro. He wouldn't dare leave the house if he's gonna face me afterwards."

"… Hideaki… You talk as if he's afraid of you… Not in love with you."

"Oh! But he does care for me. Just trembles when he's near me."

"Sigh… Whatever you say… Hey, watch out!"

Bump.

"Oh! I'm sorry sir! Here, let me help with those…"

"Gah. No thanks. I can handle it. Souichiro, pick those up for me."

"Why me?.."

"Well, let me help take those groceries to your place. It's the least I can do."

"Fine, fine."

**XxxXxxX **

"Shuichi my love! I'm back!" Hideaki called out as soon as he entered the house. Looking around the room, he felt a little worried because he couldn't find his pink admiration anywhere. He quickly paced over to the couch and found the boy lying on it with his back facing the elder and his face glaring into the rough texture of the long and narrow sofa. "What's the matter baby?"

"Don't call me that." Shuichi spat out as he continued to just lie there.

"Okay." Hideaki found it better not to make the little one too angry right now. Or else they wouldn't be able to have any fun later.

"Shuichi, can you just sit up for a moment? I want you to meet someone." Asked Hideaki, taking a step back and seating himself onto the wooden chair nearest to the young boy.

Shuichi sighed and let out a growl as he began to do as he was told. Turning around and facing the unexpected guest, he gasped.

**Shuichi's POV**

"R-Re" I start as my eyes bugged out of it's sockets, cutting off shortly as I see my former substitute manager motioning her hands to tell me to not blow her cover.

Thinking fast I changed my lines, "Really nice to meet you, miss." I bowed and gave her a charming smile, just as I do with any other person I meet for the first time.

I regained my composure when I saw Reiji release her breath in satisfaction.

"Miss Reiji here, will help us out with some tasks we need to pursue in order to for us, Shuichi, to live together happily ever after." Hideaki tells me, it was almost sickening to hear him sigh in content after the last part. I belong with Yuki. Not THIS bastard. "Now that everyone's acquainted, Souichiro, Miss Reiji and I, shall get back to you later. We need to discuss some personal matters."

I lay back and rest my head on my right arm, staring up into the cold, moldy looking ceiling that is above me. How did this whole mess even start? Oh yeah… My cravings for a pocky pack… Damn do I need about a truckload right now.

**End Shuichi's POV**

**XxxXxxX**

"Now Miss Reiji, I asked you to do this because you know this city way more than I do. And we can't do this alone. So please, don't let anyone find out about this little secret of ours." Hideaki pleaded.

Reiji grinned and winked at the man in front of her. "No problem. And to think that I got myself a job when I was just going to help you with your groceries."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N:**

**Sorry this chapter was so short… And sorry if there are grammer errors and spelling corrections in there that I need to make, but I gotta update my other stories A.S.A.P.! Before my family starts renovating my basement/comp. room thingy again! That's also one of the reasons why this took so long, aside from me losing the internet so damn much. And my comp. freezes every chance it gets! Gaaaahhhhhhh! I need a new computer!**

**Well, until next time on scene 8! It IS scene 8, right?… Right.**

**Momentine!**

**Ritz**

**Oh! And I hear there's gonna be a Gravitation Sequel! Kyyaaaaaaaa! I need it! I gotta have it! I practically passed out when I heard there's gonna be more from this awesome manga!**


End file.
